Wherever That May Be
by MissArtistic
Summary: A little action, a little romance, YunsungXOC. Raven, a Sorceress from Egypt is determined to destroy Soul Edge, but reconsiders when something terrible happens that changes her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Wow, my first fanfic...( I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be rude. Anyway, this fic is going to have several chapters, and I plan to update frequently. but I now you came to read the story, so here it is........  
  
*-*_*-* CHAPTER 1 *-*_*-*  
  
Early summer. Cairo. Heat.  
  
Nothing but heat Raven thought as she walked through the busy streets of Cairo.  
  
She was a gifted sorceress who had lived and trained in Egypt since she was very young.  
  
Now she was 17, and a little over five and a half feet tall. Her hair was dyed a light purple,  
  
and right now she was in her combat uniform, which consisted of a shear body suit cut  
  
short above her knees and elbows. Over it she wore a short linen skirt with slits on the  
  
sides and a linen top that exposed her somewhat covered midriff. Around her neck she  
  
wore and Egyptian collar that was decorated with lapis and carmilian beads. She wore  
  
black leather boots that had white linen wrapped around their tops and red fingerless  
  
gloves.  
  
Although Raven had been born in Italy, she liked to think of herself as an  
  
Egyptian. Mostly because Italians were afraid of witches, and although Raven was not a  
  
witch, did not want to associate herself with people who would kill her at the drop of a  
  
hat.  
  
Witches, Sorceresses, it did not matter much to most people, but to Raven, is was  
  
a world of a difference. A witch is not born with her powers, but sold her soul to the devil  
  
to get them. Sorcery is hereditary. Witches can only cast evil spells. Sorceresses can't,  
  
but can heal wounds and generate objects with their unique physic abilities. From a very  
  
young age, Raven had learned to use her magic and physic abilities to fight. She used a  
  
katana that was not actually real, but would appear when she wanted it to, and remain  
  
solid until she bid it disappear or was knocked unconscious. This was quite handy, for  
  
unlike most warriors, she did not need to carry her weapon in plain sight.  
  
Raven was used to sparring with other warriors. But she was not used to a mission  
  
like this, where she would be expected to actually face a real aponent. Even now, in the  
  
heat of the day, she could feel the evil that had lingered like smoke for far too long. Soul  
  
Edge. It was everywhere now, and Raven had dedicated herself to destroying it ever since  
  
the evil first came into being four years ago. Now that the evil had reawakened, she was  
  
having new luck finding the information she needed. For months, she had poured her  
  
blood, sweat and tears into searching for the shards. Now she had three, all locked away  
  
in a shining gold box that was well hidden. Now she was approaching her fourth. It's  
  
current owner was somewhere in this city, Raven could feel it. She could sense the shard,  
  
hungry to be joined with the rest of the sword.  
  
A woman in a red cloak was walking some distance ahead of Raven. As soon as  
  
Raven saw the woman, she knew that this was her target. She could feel the evil presence  
  
within her. Raven pushed through the sleepy, sweaty crowd to get to the woman. It was  
  
no easy task. Though Raven never let on the she was following the woman, the woman  
  
seemed to know anyway. Down alleys and through busy, crowded streets she ran, as  
  
though trying to get rid of her pursuer. Finally, the woman stopped in an empty square  
  
and turned around. A shock of white hair shone in the Egyptian sun. She was tall. Almost  
  
a foot taller than Raven. She wore a red outfit that matched her cloak and a sword across  
  
her hip. The woman smiled at Raven and spoke.  
  
"So. It is you. I think you have something I want."  
  
Raven was surprised, but did not let it show  
  
"I was about to say the same thing" she yelled.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"My name is Ivy. And you are Raven. I know. I am impressed. I did not think  
  
that you would be a threat. My sources told me you would not be difficult to contain, but  
  
sources can be wrong. Now, give up your shards or die!"  
  
Raven's Katana, Amon-Re appeared in her hand "Never!" she yelled, and launched  
  
herself at Ivy, who flicked her sword nonchalantly at the young girl. Instantly it separated  
  
into segments and coiled around Raven. Ivy swung the blade over her head, tossing the  
  
light girl into the dust. Ivy laughed  
  
"Want more?"  
  
Raven snarled and attacked again. This time she dodged the snake-like blade and kicked  
  
Ivy hard in her side. The woman was not fazed, however. She rolled over and in an  
  
instant was on her feet again, ready for more. Ivy swung her blade vertically and Raven,  
  
who dodged it easily, and cut horizontally at her opponent. Alas, it only resulted in a  
  
scratch, and Ivy did not flinch. Again the segmented sword came at Raven, wrapping  
  
around her tightly.  
  
"Now, come on, girl." Ivy said "you know you will not win, and I hate to kill off a  
  
child. Just give me the shards and I will let you..."  
  
Ivy never finished her sentence, because another sword had appeared out of nowhere and  
  
cut a long gash across Ivy's back. Instantly the snake sword loosened its grasp on Raven,  
  
who fell to the ground, surprised. She was up in an instant, though, just in time to watch a  
  
young red-haired man kick Ivy hard in the side of her head. With an inhumane scream,  
  
the woman fell into the dust, unconscious.  
  
The young man kicked her softly in the shoulder, as if to make sure she was down for the  
  
count. The he looked over at Raven and smiled.  
  
"That was a nasty bit of trouble, but its okay now. She won't bother you  
  
anymore."  
  
Raven glared at him. She was not happy to have been denied the fight by some  
  
stranger, and then treated like a child. She brushed by him and bent next to Ivy to find the  
  
shard.  
  
"Anyway, my name is Yunsung. Maybe you can help me. I am looking for  
  
someth...Hey what is that?"  
  
Raven had just pulled the shard from the woman and put it inside her pocket. She began  
  
to walk away when Yunsung stopped her.  
  
"Hey just let me see that. I think it is what I am looking for..."  
  
Raven turned and gave glared at him in such a way, that if looks could kill, Yunsung  
  
would have exploded into ash and fire.  
  
"I could have handled that. YOU should not have interfered. And this I am keeping."  
  
Yunsung stared at her, and Raven began to walk away.  
  
"HEY, wait." He yelled after her.  
  
"Goodbye, Yunsung!" Raven said coldly. In a moment she was lost to the crowd.  
  
Yunsung just stared after her. Damnit he thought to himself. She had a shard. I know it.  
  
She was pretty cute to. I better go find her and talk her out of that shard!  
  
With that, Yunsung was dashing down the street.  
  
AN: Phew! Well that is all for chapter one. The next chapter is pretty much done, so it should be up soon. YAY!! 


	2. Ch 2

Shoot, my italics did not show up on the last chapter, and neither did my paragraphs or double spacing. Please give me a break, this is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope this time it turns out better. This chapter is a little longer than the last one. Another OC. From now on character's thoughts will be inside quotes. ( '') just so you know.  
  
*-*_*-* CHAPTER 2 *-*_*-*  
  
Icarus wandered aimlessly around his large room. The room was dark, even  
  
though it was well past star-rise, because it was built underground. On the planet  
  
Altheneu, one tried to avoid the scorching star as much as possible.  
  
Altheneans, who inhabit the planet, are very short and have three legs that allow them to leap high into  
  
the air. They are often white in color, although some common birth defects can leave  
  
them blue or green. They have two spindly arms that are covered with tentacle-like  
  
appendages. The same tube shaped appendages cover their heads like human hair.  
  
Icarus had lived with Altheneans his whole life, but he was not one of them.  
  
Icarus was human. Altheneans had been watching earth with interest for years,  
  
and had built a whole earthling colony to teach their children about what life there  
  
was like. They even named some of their humans after heroes or gods in earthling  
  
legends. Icarus was one of these.  
  
He was named after a boy in a Greek myth who could fly using wings made out  
  
of wax and feathers. His father, Daleaus built the wings so he and his son could  
  
escape a prison. Daleaus warned Icarus not to fly too close to the sun (that is what  
  
earthlings call their star) or the wax would melt. Icarus did not listen, however, and fell to  
  
earth and died.  
  
Icarus did not like that part of the story, but he did like flying. He had a pair of  
  
wings he practiced with often. They were made out of white feathers and where fully as  
  
tall as Icarus himself. Even now, Icarus knew his father, (named Daleaus, of course)  
  
would be waiting to practice flying with him. So, Icarus picked up his wings, and left his  
  
underground dwelling.  
  
*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*  
  
When Raven returned home that night, she did not go inside her family dwelling.  
  
Instead she went around the back of the house to the practice room which was a separate  
  
building to practice sword play in. it was large and open. The burgundy curtains could be  
  
lifted on one side to reveal an open window that covered the entire wall. In daylight it  
  
was nice to open the curtain and let a breeze come through the window, but as it was  
  
evening Raven opted to keep them closed.  
  
Amon-re materialized in her hand, and she began going through the motions of a  
  
fight. She found it nice to envision an opponent, and tonight she dreamed that she was  
  
fighting Ivy.  
  
Raven fought her invisible foe for about an hour before she began to feel tired.  
  
She refused to let herself go inside the house and rest, however. It was still too  
  
early. There was a leather sleeping mat in the corner of the practice room with a  
  
comfortable ceramic head rest. 'I'll just lay down for a moment...just for a little rest' she  
  
thought. Raven went to the mat and lay down. Right away she was asleep. She had no  
  
knowledge of the horror that awaited her the next morning, or the amazing journey that  
  
would change her life forever.  
  
Raven awoke with a jolt. She was still in the practice room where she had fallen  
  
asleep last night. 'What time is it?' She rushed to the giant window and pulled back the  
  
heavy curtain. Early morning.  
  
'Did anyone come to look for me? Where is everyone?' Usually her fiancé, Chiva  
  
would be in the practice room right now. He liked to warm up early and practice with his  
  
Chinese Sword, which he called Seth. Pushing her future husband's whereabouts aside,  
  
Raven wandered to the family dwelling. She lived there with her mother and brother and  
  
Chiva. She never knew her father.  
  
She opened the heavy door and walked inside the main hall. Another oddity. Where  
  
was Little Brother? Her younger brother always always rushed to greet her when he  
  
heard her open the door. He wanted to be a warrior too, and Raven's quest for Soul Edge  
  
fascinated him. Where was he? Raven found out when she walked into the next room.  
  
Strewn about the floor were the lifeless carcasses of her whole family. Her mother,  
  
wrapped in her characteristic black robe and golden belt, was lying face down on the  
  
ground. Blood mingled with her jet black hair and her hands were closed into fists. In  
  
front of her was Little Brother, and in front of him lay Chiva. Raven needed a few  
  
minutes to absorb the scene. Then she sank to her knees, wrapped up in the tears that she  
  
so rarely shed. She shed them now liberally. After a few minuets Raven felt that she  
  
would die of dehydration of she cried anymore. She settled down and began to observe  
  
the corpses a little more closely. What surprised her most was the fact that both Chiva  
  
and Little Brother were armed. Even in death, Chiva held Seth tightly in his hand, ready  
  
for a fight even in the after world. Little Brother's wooden sword lay next to him, inches  
  
away from his hand.  
  
Who had attacked them? And what did they have to gain? Raven's heart sank  
  
with a sudden realization. 'What did they have to gain?' The shards had brought her  
  
trouble before, but not like this. Whoever killed them must have been after the shards, but  
  
there was only one way to be sure. Raven dashed down the hall to her private chamber.  
  
She was relieved to see that so far nothing in the rest of the house was disturbed.  
  
'Maybe this is not about Soul Edge' she thought hopefully. She had spoken too soon.  
  
When Raven reached her room she thought that a small explosion must have taken place.  
  
The small compartment in the floor where she kept her box of shards was  
  
completely smashed. Floor boards were pulled up, and there was a large pit in the center  
  
of the room. All of her belongings had been flung back against the wall in a hurried  
  
attempt to get them out of the way. On the floor lay the gold box. The lock had been  
  
forced and it lay upside down with the lid bent backward at an awkward angle. Raven did  
  
not need to look inside; she knew that the shards were gone. She lifted the box up anyway,  
  
and it felt unnaturally light. The three shards that she had worked so hard to get had  
  
been taken. She had already the loss of her family to shoulder, but the fact that she had  
  
brought it on made it all worse. And now the shards were gone too.  
  
With a scream of rage and sorrow, Raven threw down the box and ran as hard and  
  
as fast as she could. She did not have any sense of where she was going, except to get as  
  
far away from that house as possible. She dodged her way through the streets of Cairo  
  
without caring about who she stepped on or bumped into. Angry shouts followed her, but  
  
Raven could not hear them.  
  
About an hour and several miles later, Raven stopped. She was east of Cairo,  
  
already into the desert, and she had no idea of where to go. She had already tried  
  
mourning the way most did. She tried mourning the way the insane did. Now all that was  
  
left was to think reasonably. She began to weigh the options.  
  
She could continue to travel. Perhaps live like a nomad in the lonely desert. She  
  
could travel north and perhaps find refuge in Heliopolis. She could go back to Cairo.  
  
'NO!' Raven thought instantly. It was more than the extreme sorrow that she associated  
  
with that city now. Now she felt a bitter hate for the place, and the anger of a demon  
  
consumed her as she though about it. No. that was the place where her family had died.  
  
That was the place where her future had been forgotten. That was the place where her life  
  
was ruined. If she returned it would show that she had loyalty left for Cairo,  
  
and she had none to offer. Raven refused to return.  
  
Without realizing it, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the fourth shard of  
  
Soul Edge she had found. She had never had a chance to put it with the others. Now as  
  
she looked that the shard, her desire to destroy the demonic bland began to disappear. She  
  
began to speak to the empty desert. "You who killed my family. I don't know who you  
  
are, but mark me. I promise you this. I will continue to collect the shards of Soul Edge,  
  
and I will find the evil blade. And I swear on the graves of my family that I will destroy  
  
you with the very blade that you sought for yourself. Beware." With that Raven turned  
  
her attention east-ward, and officially left behind her home and country for what she  
  
hoped was forever.  
  
Raven knew that the sword supposedly lay in Germany. The fastest way to reach  
  
it was to sail north to France and travel to Germany by land. The nearest docks were in  
  
the Nile Delta, but she refused to go by that way because it would mean going back near  
  
Cairo. So instead she opted for the longer rout to Gaza. Near there should be ample ships  
  
bound for Europe. So Raven continued to travel east.  
  
It seemed simple enough when she said it to herself, but two hours later she was  
  
feeling the heat. Raven could not imagine how stupid she had been to not bring water.  
  
The sun was baking the desert like bread in the oven. Raven's head hurt so badly that she  
  
thought it might burst. It was simply too hot out.  
  
As a sorceress, Raven had several talents beyond her healing and Physic abilities.  
  
One of which as the ability to transform into a large black bird. In fact, Raven could turn  
  
into a raven. She debated whether she should or not now. The journey would be much  
  
shorter if she flew. She would be out of the heat in a matter of hours instead of days. But  
  
it took a great deal of energy to transform. Energy that Raven did not feel that she had  
  
right now. Also, she would have to concentrate every second of the long flight. If her  
  
concentration was broken even once, she would return to her human form and crash to  
  
the ground. Raven shook her head. It was too risky. She was too tired to do it.  
  
If only she had.....WATER! Up ahead shining on the brilliant surface of the desert  
  
was a welcome oasis. Palm trees swayed and water glistened between them. Everything  
  
Raven had learned about deadly mirages disappeared instantly from her mind. All she  
  
wanted was the water. The young girl broke into a run and raced as fast as she could  
  
toward the small heaven. With her eyes closed she jumped to meet the water, but felt  
  
nothing but the burning sand beneath her. She yelled in rage. The sun and the desert  
  
where plotting against her, playing tricks on her! With a tired sigh Raven got to her feet  
  
to continue her trek. She only managed a few steps before she collapsed under the searing  
  
heat.  
  
*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*  
  
Yunsung was worried. He had found out that the girl he encountered was named  
  
Raven. He had even found out where she lived, but when he got there a distressed servant  
  
told him that Raven's family had been murdered, and Raven herself had disappeared. No  
  
one knew where she had gone.  
  
Yunsung had planned to make amends for breaking up her fight, and perhaps get  
  
the shard from her. Now that she had disappeared he found he was not only worried for  
  
the shard but also for the girl. He did not have much choice, however. He had to continue  
  
his journey.  
  
Now he was going east from Cairo riding on a camel. He had bought the camel in  
  
Cairo, and was glad to have it. He was going much faster than he could have had he  
  
walked. Strapped to the sides of the camel were two large water canteens and his sword,  
  
White Storm.  
  
After traveling for a while the young Korean warrior started to get bored. He  
  
leaned impatiently to the side to look around the camel's long neck. What he saw made  
  
his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
A girl was lying almost covered in the sand, her dark outline the only blemish in  
  
the desert's empty expanse.  
  
Eagerly Yunsung urged the camel to move faster. When he reached the girl he  
  
jumped down, wondering if she was dead. He was surprised again to see that it was the  
  
same girl he had run into the day before. It was Raven. Gently he lifted her out of the  
  
sand and carried her back to the camel. He sat her upright in front of him and continued  
  
his journey.  
  
There was a city coming up soon. He would worry about Raven and the shard  
  
once he got there.  
  
*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*  
  
When Raven woke up she refused to open her eyes. She did not want to see the  
  
desert around her. Suddenly she realized that she was not in the desert at all, but lying on  
  
a comfortable bed. 'Then I must be in the After World. I don't want to see that, either' she  
  
thought. She moved her head and groaned. If she had only brought water she would still  
  
be alive!  
  
"You awake?" a voice asked her. 'The voice of Osiris' she thought unhappily. She  
  
nodded slowly, eyes still closed.  
  
"Would you like some water?" Raven nodded again. Her head still hurt, but the  
  
sweat and sand had been wiped from her face, and a wet cloth was being placed on her  
  
forehead.  
  
"You will need to sit up to drink it, let me help you." the voice continued. A  
  
strong arm went under Raven's shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position. A cool  
  
glass was placed near her lips. Hungrily Raven drank. She wanted to drink more, but the  
  
glass was being pulled away from her.  
  
"You can't drink it all at once. You will get sick" the voice warned. Raven was  
  
still too weak to protest. Instead she leaned against the anonymous shoulder and fell  
  
asleep.  
  
'Perhaps I am not dead' she thought vaguely as she drifted into her dreams.  
  
A little while later Raven woke. She was in the same position, with her head  
  
against the person's shoulder, with the edition of a slight pressure on her head.  
  
She looked over at the person she was laying on the bed next to her and realized  
  
in horror that it was Yunsung. Worse yet she realized that she had fallen asleep on his  
  
shoulder, and he had placed his head on hers, and had fallen asleep as well.  
  
In disgust Raven jumped back. Her sudden move awoke the sleeping warrior who  
  
looked over at her groggily.  
  
"You're awake." He said. Raven glared at him, but a new fear was rising within  
  
her. She had no idea what kind of man this was. What was he planning to do with her?  
  
Yunsung must have read the expression on her face for he blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to move you. You were so tired, so I just...uh...are you  
  
thirsty? I'll get you some water..." he jumped off the bed and rushed to an opposite wall  
  
of the room where two canteens lay on the floor. 'Now is my chance' Raven thought,  
  
seeing that Yunsung's back was to her. Amon-re appeared in her hand, and she ran to the  
  
young man. She grabbed his wrist and wrenched it around his back and pulled the Katana  
  
close to his neck.  
  
"Where are we?" she demanded.  
  
"Whoa, settle down, I'm not going to hurt you...where did you get that sword?"  
  
"I said 'where are we'" Raven said drawing the sward closer to his neck.  
  
"Sharuhen" said Yunsung eyeing the blade suspiciously.  
  
"Sharuhen, that is near Gaza?" Raven asked  
  
"Why don't you put that sword down..?"  
  
"You are in no position to tell me what to do. Answer my question."  
  
"Yes, Gaza is north of here." Said Yunsung with a touch of resentment  
  
"Ok, thank you. Now stay here and don't move if you value your life." Raven  
  
warned.  
  
She released him and stepped back. Amon-re evaporated from her hand and she began to  
  
transform into a raven.  
  
She did not want to let this man know she was a sorceress. Not yet. With a flutter  
  
of wings she flew out of the open window and began her flight north. Yunsung heard the  
  
noise and turned to see what it was, but Raven was already gone.  
  
"Dimmit. That is the second time she has disappeared on me. At least I know  
  
where she is going" he could not help wonder ho she had disappeared. But he was sure he  
  
would find out later.  
  
AN: Ok, chapter two is done. YAY. Don't forget to review. In the next chapter Yunsung will met Raven once again, but will Raven stick around long enough to give Yunsung the shard? Will Yunsung find out her secret? Will I ever figure out how the Italics work? Find out in Chapter 3 !!! 


End file.
